1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bill acceptors and more particularly, to a bill box for bill acceptor, which has an anti-skid device for holding each received bill on a bill-receiving bearing board positively in a fully extended smooth condition without wrinkles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of technology, our mode of living has been changed, and non-shop business has become popular. In consideration of convenience and rapidness, various automatic vending machines (card dispensers, ticket vending machines, coin exchanging machines, etc.), auto teller machines, bill acceptors are intensively used in MRT (Metropolitan Rapid Transit) stations, railway stations, bus stations, shops, restaurants, schools, hospitals and many other public places. These machines save much labor cost, and bring convenience to consumers. Further, advanced automatic vending machines vend drinks, cigarettes, tickets, ice creams, memorial coins, key rings, or even hamburgers and noodles. Nowadays, Q-shops are seen in many places to provide different services to consumers. A Q-shop has the advantages of scientific intelligence, quick service, and quick finish of payment. Further, many virtual shops are established to provide online shopping services, allowing shoppers to shop across millions of products.
Further, an automatic vending machine, card dispenser, ticket vending machine or coin exchanging machine commonly uses a bill acceptor to check the authenticity and value of each inserted bill and a bill box to collect each received bill. FIG. 11 illustrates a prior art bill box design. According to this prior art design, the bill box A has an anti-theft device A12 and a baffle plate B arranged around the top opening All of the bill entrance A1 thereof, a bill-receiving bearing board A2 mounted on the inside and supported on spring members A3 for receiving each bill transferred through the bill entrance A1 into the inside of the bill box A. This prior art design of bill box is not satisfactory in function and has drawbacks as follows:    1. When a bill is sent into the bill entrance A1 of the bill box A, it will be immediately transferred to the bill-receiving bearing board A2. However, when a next bill is being transferred to the bill-receiving bearing board A2, it may force the lastly received bill to fall from the bill-receiving bearing board A2 to the bottom side inside the bill box A or to jam in between the bill-receiving bearing board A2 and the shell of the bill box A, causing moving instability of the bill-receiving bearing board A2.    2. Bills stacked on the bill-receiving bearing board A2 may be wrinkled, affecting further bill receiving operation and reducing the bill receiving capacity of the bill box.    3. When the bill box A is used to collect different sizes of bills, bills of a relatively smaller size may slip in bills of a relatively larger size, and collected bills will not be neatly stacked on the bill-receiving bearing board A2, interfering with a further bill receiving operation.
Because bill acceptors are commonly used in automatic vending machines, card dispensers, ticket vending machines and coin exchanging machines and equipped with a bill box for collecting bills, the design of the bill box may affect the functioning of the bill acceptor. Accordingly, there is a need for a bill box for bill acceptor that eliminates the aforesaid problem.